Of Plots and Plans: Another Scheme
by LilHobbitBookWorm
Summary: Kel and Dom are together now after Alanna's swift planning, but what does she have up her sleeve now? SEQUAL!
1. Prologue

A/N: After having written this stories predecessor three years ago, and now picking up the newest Tamora Pierce novel Bloodhound (super good but working 9-5 cuts into my reading time), I bring you the plot, or plan rather, for the sequel to the much loved Of Plots and Plans. I cant guarantee that I will keep up with everything; however, I promise to try. I hope some of my old fans are still around, and I will always welcome new ones, just remember that this is a sequel.

****

Oh shut up you stupid prick! Keladry yelled as she swung an axe at an extremely handsome sergeant. He blocked it with a small dagger that was hidden in a belt behind his back.

"Kel," he breathed heavily as he spoke, she was wearing him out. He knew that she would win, she always won, and she would always win against him. However, this fact he did not mind whatsoever, "Kel, I really dont think that we should be doing this"

"You are such a pansy Dom! You just cant stand to lose to a girl, thats what it is." Kel retorted, also bring across her axe in a wide arc, smashing his side with the wooden handle. "I could have killed you right there Dom! You little girl!"

"Not fair!" Dom shrieked in defense and defiance. He knew that she was arguing because it kept her spirits up when she was in battle. However, exerting herself was not something that she could allow herself to do. She swung at him again, hitting him in the shoulder with the practice axe. Dom stared at her face, knowing that she would kill him if she would be allowed to. He knew that, at this moment, she was his prey.

These past few years, three to be exact, Dom and Kel had gotten closer and closer, and it was this closeness that made her such an angry fighting power. Every day since the day that he rescued her they had spent as much time together as possible. He loved her more than anything in the world, and he was thankful that he finally was able to see it for himself. It had been a wonderful three years.

"Stop daydreaming Domnitan!" Kel lunged and the end of her weapon connected with Dom's stomach before he had time to brace himself.

"Damnit woman...that...hurts" dust from the training arena flew up around him as he fell to the ground, completely winded. He clutched his middle and fell onto his back, groaning.

"A few inches lower and she would have been an unhappy wife." a large but playful voice interjected.

"Raoul, dont give her any idea's" Dom squealed from the ground.

"Believe me Domnitan, you are my husband, I NEED that kept intact. What else are you good for? You arent a good sparring partner, thats for sure." Kel laughed heartily and turned to unlace her leather gloves.

"Keladry," a sultry voice said. Kel turned and was met by her idol, the Lioness...Alanna of Trebond. "Keladry you did very well, especially for someone in your condition."

"Thank you, I know Im not performing at my best. These battles really take a toll on my heath. If it wasnt for Sergeant Domnitan I dont think that I would have the strength to go on." Kel turned and smiled as Dom was being helped up by Raoul. He smiled and waved weakly in acknowledgement, then doubled over and heaved all over the training ground.

"Poor bloke, you really should take it easier on him, he is your husband after all." Raoul looked emphatically at Kel, who smiled a sheepish smile in return. "And really Kel, listen to Alanna, she would know all about this type of battle fatigue. You need to rest and not be out and about every day."

"I cant help it, I love war, I love fighting. I enjoy thriving in the anguish and how hard it is to keep going day after day. I like it almost as much as I love a real battle." Kel looked down, then looked up to stare into the loving eyes of Dom, HER Dom. "Although, I am tired, its time to go home princess."

"Princess? He lost badly, but not that badly.." Raoul began to say but was interrupted.

"She didnt mean me, she meant her." Dom walked over to Kel and put one arm around her rested his free hand on a large protruding belly. Both Dom and Kel smiled as, with acknowledgement, they all laughed and headed off to the castle for the evening meal.


	2. Chapter 1

The banquet hall was bustling with noise and sound. New Knights sat at the tables, calling over their Squires and giving them tasks to do. Kel looked around and saw how everything had changed, yet had somehow stayed the same. She herself had changed. Looking down she noticed the enormous bump that protruded out of her once shapely stomach. A warm feeling filled her heart as he looked at the bump and the hand that rested on it. Sergeant Domnitan's strong hand was stroking her belly, something she never though would happen. Just three years ago, Dom and she were tricked into believing that they were loved by the other. It wasn't a joke, and it wasn't something that just happened. Both she and Dom had realized that they didn't become lovers during this plot, but they were always in love and just needed to be pushed enough to realize it.

"Seriously, you two have been married for almost three years and you still gross me out!" Neal, who was seated across the table from them, said with a mocking glance. In truth, Kel knew that he was probably the happiest for her and Dom, mostly because he was her best friend and now she was part of the family

"You know what Cuz, I felt the same way when you and Yuki got married. Meathead, that is disgusting." Dom rebutted as he stuffed a loaf of bread into his mouth. Kel laughed as Yuki came and sat beside Neal.

"What were you all laughing about?" She asked, grabbing Neal's hand which had become tense.

"Yuki, Domnitan was just saying how disgusting you…"

"Oh you misunderstand!" Kel cut Neal off, "Dom meant that he felt so bad because YOU, Nealan of Queenscove, are so disgusting that he couldn't understand how a beautiful and amazing woman like Yuki could ever fall in love with a Meathead." Kel grinned as Neal's face turned red. Yuki covered her mouth so that her husband didn't know she was chucking. Dom kissed Kel on the cheek, loving her brilliance.

"Well, Dom, it really depends on _which_ head you are talking about," Yuki said with her very sweet and innocent voice. Everyone at the table began to laugh horrendously as Neal's face looked about ready to explode from embarrassment.

"You all must be having fun, I could hear you all the way from King Jonathan's throne" Raoul's giant voice sounded from behind Neal. The large man placed a hand on the embarrassed Knight's shoulder and squeezed.

"They must be making fun of Neal, that's the only thing that has this type of capacity to bring laughter." Alanna said as she also moved over towards the group. Even through Raoul and Alanna's comments the group continued to laugh. Dom looked at everyone through his moist eyes and remembered what life was like in those moments when Kel was kidnapped. He knew then, more than ever before, that they were meant to be together. It wasn't just that him and Kel needed to be lovers, but it was this entire family that needed to be together, to be able to laugh and love like this, "Sergeant, are you crying?" Alanna asked, chuckling with everyone else in spite of herself.

"It was just so funny Lioness, Yuki should repeat what she said" Dom laughed his way through the words, barely getting them all out.

"Please we don't…" Neal squeaked out, the actual hilarity of his wife's statement lost on him still.

"Domnitan was making fun of Nealan because he believed that it would be disgusting for me to be married to a meathead like Neal. I just said that it really depended on _which_ head the Sergeant was referring too." Yuki said very calmly. Raoul and Alanna looked down at Neal who, if possible, became even redder than before and laughed just as loud as everyone else.

Kel watched everyone laugh as she wiped tears from her eyes. Laughing like this was good medicine and it lifted her own spirits as well. However, it was making her belly hurt…"Dom…Dom!" Kel screamed above the noise, "My stomach, its contracting…its coming!" Everyone stopped laughing and Dom abruptly got up, looking from face to face in sheer terror. Alanna rolled her eyes gave the men directions to carry Kel to the infirmary. Dom rushed around frantically as Raoul managed to lift Kel into his arms.

Again, Alanna rolled her eyes as she walked over to Dom and smacked him upside the head saying, "Pull yourself together Sergeant! You're having a baby!"

IIIII

A/N - Sorry for the wait but ive been working and writing my other fan fic (btw...if youve read Rurouni Kenshin i would love it if you would read and review, especially the review part :) Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chappie and im going to try and get the next one up as soon as i can. Enjoy and dont forget to review!


	3. Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that this is happening right now. Are you okay? Are you comfortable? Are you…" Dom's incessant chattering was stopped as a loud smack echoed through the medical room. Alanna chuckled as she leaned against the wall, her right foot propped against the stone and her arms crossed.

"Calm down Domnitan!" Kel yelled as she lowered her hand from the slap and began pacing, her hand on her belly. The contractions were continuously pounding in her abdomen, but the baby was not ready to come out yet, "Ugh! I've been here for SEVEN hours already, why can't it just come out!"

"Maybe if you sat down and relaxed it would come out faster?" Dom asked as he reached out his hand for Kel's only to get it smacked away.

"Don't worry about him Kel, he's a man, you can't blame him." Alanna smiled to herself as Dom looked defeated, sitting down on a small window seat and looking outside. It was raining again which seemed to match Dom's mood perfectly. Not only was Kel having a baby, but Alanna was making damn sure that he didn't interfere. "So much for being the father" he sighed and whispered softly to himself.

"Dom," Kel called him and her soft eyes looked on him with compassion as if she knew his thoughts. She wobbled over to him and sat down, grabbing his hand and laying it down on top of her stomach, locking his fingers with hers and laying her head on his shoulder.

Alanna could help feeling her chest swell with pride as she watched the young couple. Not only did she play a part in getting the two of them to finally recognize their feelings for one another, but the relationship between the two of these young fighters reminded her so much of her own relationship with George. The scent of the hospital room and the pangs of childbirth so very reminiscent in this moment.

"Holy Goddess Above!" Kel shrieked ferociously as Alanna rushed to her and helped her over to the bed, instructing Dom to get on the other side. Dom followed Alanna's instructions, getting his arms wrapped around Kel's leg and pulling it towards him.

"Where the hell is the Healer?!" Dom screamed as he watched Kel begin breathing as she reached up her hands of the leather chord hung above her. Alanna tore a piece of material from her tunic and rolled it up and gave it to Kel who quickly put it between her teeth, the pain already making her bite down hard on the leather.

"It the Healer doesn't come then I can do the birthing, we would just need to find someone to…"

"Oh my goddess is she having it now?! It is really happening? Breathe Kel, Breathe…"Neal's panic was interrupted by a slap to the back of the head.

"Cousin like cousin, both annoying and immature." Alanna mumbled to herself as she positioned Neal on Kel's other side, doing the same thing as Dom, "Alrighty! Now we are ready to do this. Kel, I need you to push." Alanna instructed as Kel let out a scream of pain as she did what Alanna had told her to do. Dom flinched at the sound Kel made, his face twisted in concern. Kel grabbed for Dom's hand and he met her there, rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of her hand.

"Kel, another push is going to be coming soon. Get ready…PUSH!" Neal prompted, completely calm and focused on Kel. Alanna knew their friendship had gone deep and knew that, though she should be surprised at Nealan's sudden knowledge of what was going on, he would do whatever he could for her.

Alanna, Neal, and Dom continued prompting Kel to push. "Okay, just one more Kel and the head will be all the way out" Alanna said, wiping sweat off of her brow with her wrist, her eyes concentrated on the soft brown hair beginning to come into the light of day. Kel pushed, tears welling up her eyes one the soft sound of life broke the painful screams.

"Oh Kel, she is beautiful!" Dom breathed out slowly, his eyes wide and glistening with droplets of salt as Alanna placed a small angel into his arms. He walked up to where Kel's head lay back on the pillow, and laid the baby into her arms.

"She is beautiful, Domnitan. She has your eyes; I couldn't have wished for more." Kel lay the child back into Dom's arms and closed her eyes in exhaustion, "Aoife, let's name her Aoife"

"Aoife" Dom repeated with a quivering lip as he put his forehead to the child's, rubbing his nose softly on Aoife's small one.

A/N – Okay, yes it has taken a long time but don't hate me. I have been doing college stuff and I don't get around to writing much. This also hasn't been the primary Fan Fiction I have been working on because I don't have many ideas about it. Btw…the name Aoife is pronounced like the name Evie (E-V) or in the International Phonetic Alphabet [ ivi ]. I chose the name because it is Celtic—I felt that somewhat appropriate—and because it means "A great warrior woman of myth" which I also felt was appropriate. So, thanks for your patience and I would love a review!!!


	4. Chapter 3

"Keep your guard up or I am going to knock you on your back again!" A young girl yelled, simultaneously swinging a double edged scythe at the man in front of her, the 's' like curve of the instrument whistling in the air.

"Don't threaten another in battle unless you are watching your own back!" the voice of a woman screeched from above, a longsword cleaving down upon the young girl who lifted the edge of her scythe and jabbed the air in front of her while looping the edge of the other blade around the man's throat. The older woman landed on the ground and looked up, her eyes meeting the second edge of the double-scythe.

"If you stab me, he dies. If you make one more, he dies. Choose wisely." The young girl's narrow eyes were a deep crimson read as they looked down at the woman in front of her. She knew that that woman would give in as she usually did when the man's life was in danger.

"Oh no, I am slain!" The man fell to the ground, grasping the side of his neck as red liquid came pouring out.

"NO!" The older woman dropped her sword and ran to the man's side, pulling him up off of the ground, tears stinging her eyes, "It's not fair, Domnitan, we haven't had enough time. Don't leave me."

"Keladry…I…I…lov…" And his eyes closed, his head going limp in the older woman's arms.

"Please tell me how I am related to you both again? I honestly can't believe that I wasn't dropped off on the doorstep anymore." The young girl shook her head, looping her scythe so that it was held securely on her back and picking up Kel's sword.

"Aofie, don't say things like that. You are so much like your mother it isn't even something to joke about." Dom opened his eyes, pulling a small packet of pigs blood from his neck and holding it in his head as he stood up, extending a hand to help up his wife.

"I know, I know, you remind me every time I ask. I still swear that I'm adopted." Aofie heaved a heavy side when her father came to her side, heaving his strong arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead.

"Sweetheart, you are ours. You just better come to face it before Alanna decides to take you from us.

"And I would, of course. Aofie is a fine young fighter, well bred and certainly fierce enough to become a Knight of the realm." As if on cue Alanna showed up at their home, accepting a shake of the hand from all three of the Masbolle bunch.

"Not only is she a great fighter but she is way much nicer than all of you put together." Neal came up behind Alanna, his green eyes flashing as he received a running hug from Aofie.

"Cousin Nealan! Please tell me that I am adopted." Aofie looked up at the man who had become almost like a second father to her, her crimson eyes locking with Neal's.

"Sorry, love, you are 100% Dom and Kel." Neal took his hand and patted his cousin on the head before walking towards Dom and Kel, pulling them both into a hug. "It's been a long time."

"It's been nearly twelve years, actually." Alanna said, coming behind Neal and smacking him upside the head for practically no reason whatsoever.

"Which makes me wonder why we are seeing you? We told you that after the last attack three years ago that we were done unless another large war was going to force Tortall to its knees." Kel said sternly.

"Keladry, as long as I've known you, you've never given up on fighting. It was your dream to become a great Knight." Alanna moved over to Kel, placing her hands on the other woman's broad shoulders.

"Kel and I came to the decision because of Aofie. She needed us more than Tortall does, and we told you and everyone else that once it came to the point where Tortall needed us more we would fight." Dom moved over to where Alanna held Kel, slipping his own hands on his wives shoulders, pushing the lionesses off.

"Well, I guess that time is now." Alanna heaved a heavy sigh as both Kel and Dom's eyes opened wider.

"Then we are ready to serve." Aofie's parents nodded, "But what about Aofie?" The girl was curious as well, her eyes expectant.

"And I'll need all of you, including you Meathead"

A grin leapt to Aofie's face as she turned to face Neal.

"I know you are related to them because, when you smile at me like that, I know I am going to regret everything that comes next, and I am going to get smacked a lot." Neal gulped as Aofie grabbed him around the middle.

IIIII

A/N – I know, this took forever. I am sorry, but I have been working on other projects that are more planned out, plus I have been finishing college and beginning a summer class, so I've been busy. I know this is really no excuse, but I am hoping to be able to write more soon. Thank you all for reading. Review if you please!


End file.
